Through Her Sons Eyes
by Nemesis13
Summary: He'd watched her since she'd awoken, observed her from afar, and now this goddess of war, against all odds had found her way to him. He was perturbed, amused, and terrified at the prospect of finally meeting the woman he had been torn from, who he had been denied to know. It was time to meet his mother.


**Just a one shot I came up with when I was playing through Fallout 4, I've been playing these games since the late 90's and they always manage to drag me through the feels at one point or another. Obviously major spoiler warnings for a significant plot point in the main storyline, you've been warned.**

* * *

The man who had been known as 'Father' for the past few decades stared at the security monitor in resignation knowing that very soon he was going to for the first time in conscious memory meet his mother. Normally in these sorts of situations the separation of a mother from her child was voluntary, she was young, foolish, and gave her child up while years later regretting her panicked decision and wished to reunite with her accidental progeny.

His mother was not one of these foolish young women.

In fact Father was more then a little touched by his mother's complete and utter focus, misguided however it may be. The woman had burnt a path through the Commonwealth befriending who was needed and slaughtering those who put themselves in her way in her single minded goal.

Namely, finding her son, _him._

Staring at the the Goddess of War prowling through the bowels of the Institute he could not but help reflect on her appearance, green eyes, so unlike his own grey. Auburn hair chopped off at the shoulders hanging limply from beneath the black barrette adorning her head, the overhead lights glinting off the eyeglasses perched on her nose giving her a diabolical continence.

The tattered Vault-Tec suit she'd made famous was not present, instead her trim athletic body was encased in leathers and shoddily painted black combat armor, complimented with a heavy trench coat of the same color. In her hands rested a massive homemade Gauss rifle already thrumming with a charge, Father was positive that she was caring more then this rather impressive weapon on her person; his reports had relayed his mother's preference for stabbing implements after all.

As she reached the room housing his synthetic counterpart Father felt something completely alien to him as he witnessed the brutal maiden of war crumble at the sight of her 'son' rejecting her. Sorrow. For the first time ever the Machiavellian master of the Institute felt sorrow, and a panicked moment later, horror. As tears ran down her cheeks Father's eyes widened as his mother shakily drew a massive stainless steel revolver from a hip holster.

Kellogg's revolver. The weapon that had murdered the father he had never known, and had been wielded against the mother he desperately wanted to meet, and it was now pressed to the redheads temple. Moving as fast as his old legs would allow him he opened the door and abandoned his original plan to string things along as he heard his mother sobbing about none of her struggles being worth it.

Gently reaching his hand forward he stuck his fingers between the trigger and hammer of the massive weapon, his mother shifted her emerald gaze to him and Father couldn't help but start at the sheer _lose_ they expressed. Giving the shutdown code to the synth he took a knee and placed a hand to the grieving woman's cheek while smiling lightly.

"Mother, not quite how I intended this meeting to go but since when has life ever gone the way we wished it to?" The grieving woman paused and suddenly the Valkyrie he so respected was back, Father could not stop the jolt of pride that shot through him as she stood sharply glaring at the man before her.

"What have you done to my son you bastard?" Rather then taking offence he turned to the synth and decided it was best not to delve into that little quagmire at the moment.

Sighing he ran a hand through his silver beard before meeting her glare evenly, as she stared into his eyes she let out a sharp gasp as her hand covered her mouth in shock, finally processing what he'd called her. He wasn't surprised she'd put things together herself, he was a genius and he had to have come from similar stock after all.

Shakily reaching her hand out she grasped his cheek just as he had down to her and stuttered out, 'S-Sh-Sha-" He reached out and gently removed her hand while placing a single finger to her lips silencing her.

Sighing he nodded once, "Indeed mother, it's me, Shaun, cryogenic freezing is...well, I think the terms 'wonky' and discombobulating hold water ye-" before he could continue he found himself being crushed in a hug, the sobbing woman only tightening her grip as he tried to move. After a time she calmed down enough to look up into her sons eyes, and her smile made his heart ache for all the years they had missed together as she sniffled out a statement that only made him grin in return.

"You have your father's eyes..."


End file.
